


Fight in the Mud

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias just wants to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight in the Mud

Tobias was leaning against a tree in his field, he was shivering against the cold and rain.

"Tobias!" He looked up, Jake was halfway across the field and waving. He smiled down at Tobias when he reached him.

"How long have you been human?"

Tobias's face twisted, furious.

"Always Jake, I've always been human!"

He was standing now, livid. Jack held up his hands to placate him.

"Woah, I didn't mean that, I was just wondering how long you'd been in morph."

"Almost long enough."

Jake's eyes widened and he grabbed Tobias's shoulder.

"You don't want to be stuck Tobias, morph back!"

"But I do want to be stuck Jake, I want to be human again!" Tobias was crying now, his tears joining the rain on his face. Jake grabbed his other shoulder and shook him, they fell forward into the mud, Tobias's back squelching into the wet dirt.

"You won't be able to morph again, fly or fight, you'll just be another person, you won't be able to fight the Yeerks."

Tobias's voice was quiet.

"But I'll be human again."

Jake let out a soft sigh and leant down close to Tobias.

"You are human Tobias, you're just shaped differently. Morph."

Jake has never felt more relieved as when the body beneath him began to shrink.


End file.
